Miraculous Zodiac
by SolarFlare579
Summary: These are my opinions on who should get which Zodiac Miraculous! Mostly marinettes class, abd im sorry if you opinion differes from mine.


**This isn't exactly FanFiction, just my thoughts and possible plan for one.**

Who do you think would get each zodiac miraculous? And why? I'm about to put a lot of stuff down, so be warned!

THE RAT:

Rats are quick-witted,resourceful, versatile, kind, smart, and lovely.

With strong intuition and quick responses, Rats always easily adapt themselves to a new environment.

Rats have strong curiosity, so they tend to try their hands at anything, and they can deal with tasks skillfully.

Due to a lack of courage, as well as good command skills, Rats are not capable as leaders.

I think the rat would be rose. She's confident, but not brave enough to stand up to people therefore being bad as a leader. But at the same time, she is kind and compassionate, and always has an optimistic response at the ready.

THE OX:

Oxes are known for diligence, dependability, strength and determination.

Having an honest nature, Oxes are strongly patriotic, have ideals and ambitions for life, and attach importance to family and work.

Having great patience and a desire to make progress, Oxes can achieve their goals by consistent effort.

Oxes are weakest in their communication skills. They even think it is not worthwhile to exchange ideas with others. They are stubborn and stick to their own ways.

I think that the Ox miraculous is Nathaniel. (It would be Alya if she wasn't the Fox)

Nathaniel is, though impatient, reliable, and determined (more shown in reverser)

He is honest, and with his skills he is most likely ambitious. Although, he doesn't talk much and keeps his ideas to himself, not willing to change them.

THE TIGER:

People born in a year of the Tiger are brave, competitive, unpredictable, and confident. They are very charming and well-liked by others. But sometimes they are likely to be impetuous, irritable, and overindulged.

With stubborn personalities and tough judgment, Tigers work actively and express themselves boldly, doing things in a high-handed manner. They are authoritative and never go back on what they have said.

With great confidence and indomitable fortitude, they can be competent leaders. They will not make preparations for anything, but can handle anything that comes along.

This is literally the definition of Alix. She is plenty brave, truly unpredictable, and completely confident.

She is charming and likable while consistently showing of a sassy attitude and an impatient mood. She is very active, bold, and outgoing. She never hides her emotions, and never backs down from a challenge. She is a natural-born leader, and doesn't seem like the type to study 20 hours straight for a math quiz.

THE RABBIT:

Rabbits tend to be gentle, quiet, elegant, quick, and skillful. However, they might be superficial, stubborn, melancholy, and too cautious.

When encountering tough difficulties, they are never discouraged but instead remain persistent in their endeavors to find solutions.

Gentlemen always treat people politely, with a gentle smile that makes people feel that they are credible and sincere.

Ladies, apart from having a pretty and demure appearance, have a pure heart.

I think the rabbit is Rose. She is very gentle, good-hearted, and elegant. She is a pure-heart sunshine child, and always looks for anouther awnser when there's a problem!

THE DRAGON: The Chinese dragon is the most vital and powerful beast in the Chinese zodiac

Gifted with innate courage, tenacity, and intelligence, Dragons are enthusiastic and confident. They are not afraid of challenges, and willing to take risks.

However, Dragons are sometimes regarded as aggressive, and angry Dragons are not open to criticism. They don't consider themselves irritating and arrogant. Instead of following tradition, they strive for a smooth future.

I think the dragon is Kim. Kim is risky, arrogant, and self-confident enoufgh to assume everybody likes him. He doesn't take well to criticism, and doesn't listen to others.

THE SNAKE:

In Chinese culture, the Snake is the most enigmatic animal among the 12 zodiac animals. People born in a year of the Snake are supposed to be the most intuitive.

Snakes tend to act according to their own judgments while remaining private and reticent.

Snakes represent the symbol of wisdom. They are good at communication but say little. Snakes are usually regarded as great thinkers.

Snake people prefer to work alone; therefore, they are easily stressed.

I think the snake is max. He's smart, easily stressed, and thinks for himself! The other option I have has less support: Alix. This is primely becuase if her snake-patterned clothing.

THE HORSE:

People born in a year of the Horse are extremely animated, active and energetic. Horses love to be in a crowd.

With a deft sense of humor, Horses are masters of repartee. They love to take center stage and delight audiences everywhere.

Sometimes, the Horse is a little self-centered, but it doesn't mean that she/he ins't interested in others' problems. Horses are really more cunning than intelligent, and that is probably why most Horse people lack real confidence.

I'm a little torn with this one. The last two paragraphs seem to discrible Juleka, but the first one is the opposite of her. My other option would probably be kagami. She is confident, will gladly steal the spotlight, and has very animated movements (I.E. fencing)

THE GOAT:

People born in a year of the Goat are generally believed to be gentle, mild-mannered, shy, stable, sympathetic, amicable, and brimming with a strong sense of kindheartedness and justice.

They have very delicate thoughts, strong creativity, and perseverance, and acquire professional skills well.

Although they look gentle on the surface, they are tough on the inside, always insisting on their own opinions in their minds.

Although they prefer to be in groups, they do not want to be the center of attention. They are reserved and quiet.

I think the goat is definitely Juleka. She is the classic "shy girl" with the quiet and reserved attitude, but active mind. Although she is shy, Juleka is always seen with Rose, although she hates peoples attention being on her. She has a good sence of wring a right, so it would only make sence for her to be the horse.

THE MONKEY:

people born in a year of the Monkey have magnetic personalities and are witty and intelligent.

Monkeys are fast learners and crafty opportunists. They have many interests and need partners who are capable of stimulating them.

Although they are clever and creative, Monkeys can't always exhibit their talents properly. They like to accept challenges

Honestly, this describes Lila down to the dot, but I refuse to give that bratty snob a miraculous, so I think Myléne would be next in line. Myléne is always ready for a challenge, is very creative, and has her wits about her at all times.

THE ROOSTER:

People born in a year of the Rooster are very observant. Hardworking, resourceful, courageous, and talented.

Roosters are talkative, frank, open, honest, and loyal individuals. They like to be the center of attention and always appear attractive and beautiful.

Roosters expect others to listen to them while they speak, and can become agitated if they don't. Vain and boastful, Roosters like to brag about themselves and their accomplishments

This honestly describes Chloe, but I'm not giving her a SECOND miraculous, so this miraculous is going to aroure Borielle (or somthing) becuase she is very vain, and expects people to listen to her. She is hardworking and talented, but doesn't choose a good way to show it.

THE DOG:

Due to having a strong sense of loyalty and sincerity, Dogs will do everything for the person who they think is most important.

Dogs tend to leave others with the impression that they have a stubborn personality.

Born with a good nature, Dogs do not tend to be criminals or seek dishonest gains. They just need a quiet life and a good family and, therefore, forget the ugliness in the world.

I know I already gave her one, but this miraculous also goes to Rose. She is oblivious to ill intentions, stubborn, and always protects those she is loyal to!

If not Rose, then I supposed Luka for the same reasons.

THE PIG

Pigs are diligent, compassionate, and generous. They have great concentration: once they set a goal, they will devote all their energy to achieving it. Though Pigs rarely seek help from others, they will not refuse to give others a hand. Pigs never suspect trickery, so they are easily fooled.

General speaking, Pigs are relatively calm when facing trouble. No matter how difficult the problems are Pigs encounter, they can handle things properly and carefully. They have a great sense of responsibility to finish what they are engaged in.

Either Myléne or Ivan (I'm going with Ivan becuase he doesn't have one yet) is the pug becuase they both or easily susceptible to tricks, are devoted, and careful. It's perfect!


End file.
